battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
Test Yes hello I am here for the welcome template. ;P 05:50, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Attempt 2: Using Account TSTwhirled (talk) 05:59, March 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: DMRs Don't assume what you don't know. They are considered their own class in BF4. look. 18:23, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Yuri PDWs are a different class of weapons made up of submachine guns and carbines. Not much different from the DMR class in BF4 which are made up of semiautomatic sniper rifles. -- 18:32, March 17, 2014 (UTC) I agree. -- 18:38, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Incomplete Yuri, many pages under construction are not incomplete. In fact they shouldnt be under construction, such as the Sniper Rifle page. So if its obvious it doesnt need any more info but its under construction, just remove it. -- 19:02, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :No info to add on the Sniper rifle page at all. How can you consider that an incomplete. Remember that it is technically a disambiguation page as well. -- 19:09, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :Wilco though i would rather you left the nav boxes alone, however. -- 19:15, March 17, 2014 (UTC) A page isn't "complete" until it's silver/gold? There's certainly a middle ground between "Incomplete" pages (pages that do not have enough info to cover the subject) and Silver/gold, which are especially good pages. Otherwise, we'd be sticking "incomplete" to 95% of our articles, instead of focusing on the ones that really need expansion/rewriting. Although, I do agree Sniper Rifle is not a good-looking page. 19:13, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for misreading, but that is how it sounded. 19:19, March 17, 2014 (UTC) What about bronze star arrow?-- Hyperborrean22Talk 19:16, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Velocity How is it not true? 42 uses hitscan. I've played 42. I've looked at stat numbers for BC2 (denkirson or whatever, where we got BC2 damage numbers from.) It says there that all bullets use identical velocity at 600 (m/s). 1. That's what I meant about FB1 games, that all small arms use identical velocity. Obviously not vehicle cannons. 2. I know 2 and 2142 use actual projectiles, but are you sure that includes 1942? I've played it and it seems more like HS. 21:30, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Re And what template may you be refering to -- 03:52, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Hot damn Quite an editing spree, Yuri! Haha. 07:23, March 20, 2014 (UTC) From Their Website ARES-16 AMG-2 (from their name, ARES DEFENSE), 16 probably derived from M-16 (US mil designation of the AR-15), AMG-2 (Assault Machine Gun). Their Website. Google led me to this answer as to where this name comes from. 22:52, March 22, 2014 (UTC) hello I don't mean to peak and pry but what 'cha doin'? i'm in chat now if you want to talk-- Hyperborrean22Talk 08:34, March 23, 2014 (UTC) BC Overhaul Forum:Bad Company Series Overhaul - Repurposed -- 03:56, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry If I may ask, how did you find out about it? I thought the page was done and so no one would see it. (I understand that still doesn't make it acceptable but I would like to know)-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:26, March 24, 2014 (UTC) hhhmmm... I'm not going to drag it on... Don't worry Yuri. I promise I won't do it again. Just a bit of harmless fun on my end. Besides, it's not like anyone reading the article purely for information will have seen it (unless they had been reading the code for whatever peculiar reason...)-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:51, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Have to go at the moment, apologies. I'll probably be on later this afternoon. 19:10, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Chat has crashed At least for me. It's actually beneficial as I need to do some work, have a nice night Yuri!-- Hyperborrean22Talk 19:47, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Continuing Chat Since Wiki is being dumb: I quote from you: "and you said (btw awy isnt a good person to ask about anything)" - -- 20:24, March 24, 2014 (UTC) No i wont hold it against you as the picture hyper showed me was out of context. As for steam i have sent requests before to no avail. On top of that i doubt it would work for mobile. -- 20:50, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Knife page Isn't saying what each knife is IRL comparable to the IRL first paragraph on every weapon, vehicle, and gadget page? It's just in a different place on the page due to how the Knife page is set up. 03:38, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think it's quite the same as putting IRL in the main body of articles, which of course would be unacceptable and a mess. That's because each model of weapon/vehicle/gadget has a separate page, while knives don't. :But I see what you're saying, and yeah some knives don't have a specific IRL model. People just may be interested in the IRL counterpart when applicable, just like we have on other pages. But it's fine with me either way. 03:48, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I do see your point. Hmm. 03:58, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Blog Favor As i cannot copy and paste text on my phone, can you make a news blog with these patch notes for BF4? Maybe update pages accordingly as well. -- 17:16, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Tabbers Alright, I'll stop using them in the future. Apologies for any issues they may have caused. There have been issues with me using them before, do we have a policy on tabbers that I seem to be missing? -- 23:10, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Not to question your judgement but why? what was wrong with it?-- Hyperborrean22Talk 19:11, March 27, 2014 (UTC) sorry, never gave an example. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Awyman13/Dragon%27s_Teeth_and_Final_Stand_Leaked now why?-- Hyperborrean22Talk 19:13, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Blog BF:Leak details we not host leaked content. Now if you consider an external link a form of hosting then it shall be removed. The purpose of the blog is to report it has been leaked and that any content added as a result will be removed on sight with perpetrators reprimanded. -- 19:41, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :I have fixed the blog and I suggest we clarify better in BF:LEAK to avoid future problems. -- 19:45, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Anon I dont need to speak to him over it. If he doesnt want to listen to me or go find for himself thats his problem. I made a blog over the topic the day it happened so I know my shit. -- 03:46, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :Believe me I would but Apple is terrible and causes my phone to freeze everytime I try to go to a page's history, a users contribution page, or an Anon page. Fucking iOS7.1! -- 04:16, March 28, 2014 (UTC) re: What are you talking about? I was just following the format on other pages Yuri. eg: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/SCAR-H#References-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:22, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I'll get to work-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:22, March 28, 2014 (UTC) This a reference or...? -- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:28, March 28, 2014 (UTC) not true good sir. Some headers just go and have nothing more thus creating no errors.-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:36, March 28, 2014 (UTC) strange. anyway, I'm hunting them down right now. They won't survive by Friday next week (I have other thing to do once I finish the AR sweep)-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:41, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Chat? 21:07, March 28, 2014 (UTC) 1942,Soundtrack Now all we need is the Battlefield 1942: Original Soundtrack....... -- 20:13, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Working on it right now, should be done later today. - 20:42, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Theme Issue Yuri we have a problem. CODW decided to make their theme noticeably similar to ours. Since today is April 1st they also added some dumb things to it but it looks like theyre keeping the theme. -- 23:32, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :Wiki Skin Revamp. They it was pure coincidence but i dont buy it. -- 23:41, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Re Those are subpages. What else would you add? "Collectibles of Battlefield: Bad Company"? Then it would be the sole page in the category. -- 04:12, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :Aside from those i really havent -- 04:31, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat You good for some chat? Need to speak about a few things -- 01:08, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: What joke? :Was not a joke. Unproductive to go around and adding two cents on how no one likes a gamemode -- 11:54, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually it's a talk page (not a main article) and it has been done a few times in the past. Also there is no rule that says you can't add your opinion on a talk page. I declare your right of giving him a warning null.-- ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 12:35, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Your Comment The batman pic was a little excessive. -- 02:38, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Since I never saw you on steam Thanks Yuri! Really appreiciate that. Character pages What's this superseded thing? I would check myself but my computer says "oh you wanted THAT page ok well wait nonono we cant do that too much stuff" also why is one of your user rights "goddess of creampuffs" 16:07, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ... Is personal attacks/name-calling really how we should treat other users, as admins? Hyper may cause some problems, but he's not a troll/vandal/flamer. Any problems caused by users on the wiki are dealt with easily enough, it's not as if it takes a lot of work and stress to warn/block people. This just seems like a good way to drive away any user that ever does a single thing to anger you. If AEAE, why should we be so condescending? 16:49, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I freaking know that he is at times pretentious, annoying, and sometimes causes trouble. I deal with it too. I sure as hell don't support that behavior. But do you expect all users to be perfect? Do you forget that people with imperfect behavior have contributed a lot of editing, and to this community? Why are you so above everyone else? :There's just gotta be a better approach than name-calling, something I'm pretty sure is against our own rules, and that users other than yourself would be warned/blocked for. 17:19, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Whatever you want to call it. I don't like the crap he's caused either. But that's not an acceptable way to treat people, and is just unprofessional and insulting to real people who aren't simple trolls. 17:30, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, someone causes trouble, you warn/block. Good. I know you're by-the-book about it, and I respect that. My only real issue is why you aren't 'civil' about it. Sure, we should warn and block those who cause trouble, but I see no good reason why admins should resort to insults instead of just dealing justice. 17:43, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Be civil to a rude and threatened an editor is pure nonsense. A2A you clearly have no idea who you were messing with. Because you cuddled him ect. Congrats your not suppressing his actions your encouraging him because your doing nothing.-- ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 17:54, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I know I've been too lenient, and I'm sorry. But AFIAK, I haven't actively encouraged him to cause trouble. I know exactly who I'm "messing with", I didn't first come to this wiki yesterday. Saying that someone is pretentious and rude is expressing a fact. Calling someone "dick" or "shit" is unneccessarily resorting to insults. (You could say it's stating a fact, but you know it's unneeded.) Even though he "threatened" you, hell you can just block him. Where in the rules does it say that admins should be uncivil? 18:05, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :Whatever your "norm" is, we have a civility policy that everyone is supposed to abide by. I'm not "personally offended", I'm just talking about our rules. That's all I'm saying. 18:12, April 16, 2014 (UTC)